Clash Of Darkness: Zen vs Van Satonaka?
Into The Mist Van and Atsuya began to walk down into a winding road. They saw a man in red, wearing a thick-framed glasses. He was smiling and looked at Van and Atsuya's direction. He then raised his gun and fired a bullet. The bullet killed an arrancar behind them. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Atsuya shouted The man disappeared in their sight, only to reappear behind them with his hand on top of their shoulders. Van pulled Atsuya with him when he shunpo'ed away. "Who are you?" "I see your the cautious type...." Zen stared at them while smiling. "My name is Zen Heart." Van laughed "Cautious? No. I'm the type that likes to know their opponent when he senses danger." Atsuya looked at Van with a confused look. You dummy. That's basically the same. The wind passed through Zen's coat as he hid his gun inside it. He was in his daily hollow hunting activity. "What brings you guys here?" Van was looking at the strange man "Why are you asking? We can't just give away our info to ANYONE" "How rude, especially for someone away from home." Zen was still smiling, his not the type to be irritated easily so he'll try to communicate like a living creature with this guy. "Rude? Someone coming out of the darkness so suddenly, its only natural for us to be on guard." Atsuya said keeping his hand on his zanpakuto "Whatever...." Zen turned his back as he walks away, leaving the two alone. Before he could get far, gunshots are heard as he continues killing more hollows. "WAIT! Who are you and what're you doing?" Van shouted out "Enough with the questions, get in my way and I'll shoot you brains out." Zen said as pointed his gun on Van's head, although still smiling. What was he upto? "You were the one to approach us! But if its a fight you want I'll be happy to oblige. Heh heh heh." Van laughed Zen's grin became wider, he was really bored killing such insects and he hope this guy can atleast wake his nerves. "Not really interested in crushing ants but if you insist." He then pulled the trigger while his gun is still pointed at Van's forehead. "DANKU!" A barrier appeared before Van blocking the bullet "You didn't forget about me did you?" Atsuya said filled with pride "Ohhhh...." Zen is very much amused as he is not fighting one but TWO. Blood rushed through his veins as he pull out his other gun. Van and Atsuya wasted no time releasing both of their zanpakutos. "Let's go Atsuya!" Van used his swords ability to teleport behind Zen slashing at his back. Zen fell, lifelessly. He was sliced in half by Van's sword. "Did you get him?" Atsuya said as he approached Zen's body "No way. I felt something off. But I'm not sure." Van raised his zanpakuto using his abilty to teleport the lifeless body further away from him As the dead body got further away, it suddenly dissolved. A hand came from Van's shadow, holding a gun. It then fired a cero-like blast. Van flew foward and crashed into a wall as the beam connected with its target, "VAN!!!" Atsuya shouted out as he attempted to attack the hand. The hand threw the gun and opened its palm, an eye opened on it as it released a thousand more hands that surrounded Atsuya. Each hand has an eye on it which opened, as it does so, a black energy started gathering on its center. And all at once, it fired a dark blast directed at Atsuya Atsuya smiled as he looked up. Atsuya appeared beside Van by going through a void created beneath him. "I'm getting serious Atsuya. Cover me." Van said standing up. The gun Zen threw landed on Van's head and without anyone pulling its trigger, it fired off another bullets on Van's head. Van caused the the bullet to go back to the hand instead. "Don't take me so lightly shadow man. Come out from Hiding. Your attacks won't work so well now that I'm ready for you." Atsuya sighed "Really Van? Just tell him you know what to do? How stupid" Zen emerged from the hands, he was smiling at the sight of the two. With a wave of his hand, dark matter started encircling both Van and Atsuya. It made a sphere shape object around them, outside were spears that suddenly pierced through the spear. Van simply deleted the area around him eradicating the dark matter. "Do not allow me to see you Shadow Man. I will cause you great pain if you do heh heh heh." "If I do?......" Zen's hand held Van's head, anytime he could just pull it off and be done with it but that's just boring. "Don't be too cocky....." "Me cocky? No no no. Just sly." Van laughed as he transfered one of Atsuya's voids into Zen's body. When did he get there though?! As the void sucks in the dark matter inside Zen, it kept on regenerating so it became useless. The symbol on Zen's gloves started to glow. He pulled out the void by the use of dark matter. He pulled Van's face into the void. Van's eyes widened but he deleted the void to protect himself. "Van move back!" Atsuya shouted Atsuya created a series of voids around Zen causing him to fall in and out of them in an seemingly endless cycle. "Surely....They're having fun with my toy....." ''Atsuya and Van haven't noticed all the dark matter scattered all over the area. All at once, spear-like object emerged as it aimed at their heads. Atsuya launched a Tzuri Raiden kido spell to protect him and Van, electrifying the spears of dark matter. The dark matter scattered in the air, droplets of it can be seen in the air. Some of it even splashed on both Atsuya's and Van's clothes. Van got rid of all the dark matter surrounding him and Atsuya, becoming visibly tired. "This is dragging on too long. Let's do 'THAT' Atsuya" "Really Van? I don't want to kill him. But.....YEA! Who cares let's roast this shadow!" Atsuya cheered ''"How boring......Is this fight going to be lively atleast?" Van started charging up while Atsuya created many rifts in the area. "Ready Atsuya?" "Yea" Van's abilities started deleting the area around the fighters leaving only the ground the fighters were standing on. "Go Atsuya" Atsuya launched his weapon into one of the rifts causing copies to fly out from each one inducing a storm of falling blades all heading for Zen. "Ohhh?" Zen simply stood there, his dark matter merging with him, giving him a shadow-like appearance. The blades didnt even pierce Zen, it simply fell down on him. Van laughed. This'll show him. ''Van's abilities stated deleting the dark matter in order to force Zen to take a physical form. "Now what?" Zen asked, a sinister grin on his face. "Do you know that....My dark matter can turn into any shape, may it be solid...liquid...or gas..." With a single flick, the air around them turned gray. He was hiding the true color of the atmosphere around them. Van and Atsuya had been breathing a lot of it. "What's this!?" Atsuya gasped "I can't see anything!" "My ability can't get rid of it! I'm too drained...he got us!" Van tried to shout to his friend. "How disappointing, I thought you could have atleast put up a good show....but.." All the dark matter shattered, Zen started walking off, he doesn't like killing ants that much, it'll only waste his precious time. "Heh heh heh. Ants? No no no. We just wanted to show you a special trick. That's all." Van laughed -Facepalms- "Whatever.....You know...just stay down would ya?" All of a sudden, blood spurted from his mouth, the side effect of using too much dark matter is kicking in. "Heh? Getting weaker? Sucks to be you!" Van laughed as he looked into his zanpakuto being sucked into the reflection. "Oh its that time now?" Atsuya smirked as he started to force his bones out of his body. "Yeah...And it would really suck to be you....Atleast when I'm finished with you...''CERO!" A black cero was fired out of nowhere. A man a few meters away can be seen. Its Margin! "Don't get too brave." Atsuya whispered as he fell back and Allowed Van to emerge from his blade in a new state. "Too easy." Van's Reikon Kyuuban ability activating easily deflecting the cero back at Margin. "Im really in a bad mood so...." Margin grabbed both of them by there shirt and raised them up. "If you could do me a lil favor and GET LOST!" "Wrong move! So why don't YOU leave!?" Atsuya and Van laughed as Van refected Margin's hand away causing him constrict himself. Atsuya started to create a dense bone forest prison around Margin and sink him into a void he created below them. "Annoying....."'' Chains bursted in Margin's body and wrapped around Atsuya and Van's legs. If they dont act fast enough, they'll be turned into ashes.' "Chains that burn? Meaningless." Van used his zanpakuto to transport the chains away from him and Atsuya and into Margin's body and some went inside of Zen's body intended to burn them both. Margin and Zen smiled, the son and father, two psychos........You never wanted to fight this combo, as who knows what they could do. Margin's body is highly resistant of his own chains. As for Zen, well....He just wouldn't die. "Let's end this." Van started sinking the whole area into nothingness as Atsuya created a giant void around the area destroying the airspace and collapsing the dimension around them. "Let them fight against themselves, I said Im not in the mood for this." Margin said carrying Zen. He and Zen was away as a big dome shape made of chains covered the whole area where Van and Atsuya was. Inside was nothing but left overs of fabrics of space. The chains compressed, it could crash Van and Atsuya both, unless they think of a plan. The dark matter was still on there blood stream, it enlarged and popped up some veins but not fatal enough to kill them. Van's abiilty started deleting the chains in the area. "You haven't learned the trick behind us yet? Your toys won't affect us" Van said laughing hysterically. Atsuya then created a dense bone forest in the area surrounding the battlefield "No one leaves unless we get answers on why you are here!" Being pissed enough, Margin released a monstrous amount of reiatsu, he layed Zen on the ground. Margin's eyes changed to the ones same as a hollow. In an instant, Van's zanpakuto was held on his hands, he threw it away while it was covered by chains. Using just raw speed, his hand was holding Atsuya's face with a cero charging on his palm. He then fired it with no second thought. Van reflected the cero attack from Atsuya back toward Margin. "Don't forget there are two of us here." Atsuya using his RK enhanced speed he appeared behind Margin stabbing him with bone spears. Zen was too exhausted to fight, he needs some rest. After getting stabbed, Margin actually didn't care even though blood spurted behind him. "Damn it..." Margin has to resort in hand-to-hand, although his great on it 2 opponents may just be too much. He rushed towards Van and Atsuya, with his hollowfied form enhancing his speed and strength. "What's wrong with you!? Stop attacking! We had no problems with you!" Van said as he reflected Margin away sending him into a wall. "The hell man?! I'm really really confused! You just stabbed me in the back and say you got no problem with me?" Margin was furious, his just really really pissed off right at this moment. Atsuya laughed nervously "Well its my first time using this in combat. And you attacked us first.. I was just feeling the rush!" A foot came rushing towards Atsuya's face. "Then F*UCK IT!" "Then have it your way!" Atsuya laughed as he forced a bone drill into the foot at his face. Van and Atsuya haven't notice up until now how Margin's zanpakuto was glowing. As they were speaking, the glow reached their insides. The one who tried to kick Atsuya was a clone made of chains, it bursted out, hoping to wrap Atsuya around. Atsuya was trapped in the chains and fell to his knees. "Sh!t I should've known this trick" "You didn't activate your Rk skills. You would be able to see through tricks like this." Van said as he watched Atsuya "Doesnt it feel hot?" Margin asked, mockingly. Pieces of chains were inside of them, at Margin's command he can kill them. "Now.....If you'd only go away and accept I just kicked your ass, I just might let both of you live." "If I'm going to die then I'll take you with me." Van placed his hand on Margin's chest and started reflecting his insides apart from one another. "Now..now...WE JUST MEET AND NOW YOU WANNA EFFING KILL ME?!!?!!!" Margin's fist connected on Van's face, sending him flying a few meters away. "I WAS KIDDING ABOUT KILLING YOU! COME ON!" Atsuya shot a spike of bone at Margin. "Don't forget about me I can still fight!" "This just tears it...." Margin caught the spike with his finger and glared at Atsuya. With his chains inside of him his nothing but a helpless puppy. WIth a wave from his hand, Margin was able to get both of them on the floor. Chains wrapped around them, his pretty sure that its painful since it burns through their flesh. "Have you forgotten?" Van reflected the chains away from himself and sent them back to Margin as he dove for his zanpakuto "No....Your the one who has forgotten....Your flesh is already burned inside, I've been holding back so that I won't turn you into ash.." The chains Van had send back shattered, Van clasped his zanpakuto into his hand. "Oh no. I haven't forgotten that. I've been feeling it all along. All I had to do was get my sword. Now feel my pain!" Van traded his burned insides with Margin. "Heh. That hurt more than I thought. I guess you win this round, but I'll get you and your father next time. Count on it!" Van then fell over exhausted from the pain of moving his insides.